robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CBFan/Archive 2
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 13:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) More than willing However, you must realise that making errors is human. If I make a mistake, please do not flame, just do what Christophee does and say General Corrections. I didn't think to check 13 Black, I just assumed because the section on Competitor Robots said 5-6. But that's not the point. I have figured out a way to prevent mistakes. Hope to continue working together in peace. Toon Ganondorf (t ' Wanted Articles From now on, if you see a robot with a red link, don't change it so its blue. The red link adds it to the Wanted Articles list, and makes it easy to find what robots need articles. Also, once its written, we don't need to edit the wars and link to the article. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' It says in Bold On the policy, Bot-Hating does not cover anything on peoples pages or in forums. I have a right to say what I believe. SO do you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Yes, but it is not an acceptable reason for liking or disliking another robot. There is a reason I left the official Panic Attack forum. There has to be a reason why you dislike a robot, and it can NOT be because it beat one of your favourites. :Also, I removed the comment about Cerberus because it doesn't make sense. It DID return when the weight-limit went up. TWICE. CBFan 22:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::I never said anything like that. And concerning Cerberus, I meant the main competition. I knew that it came back for Extremes, but thats not what I meant. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :::You did. The only reason you put for hating Rattus Rattus was that it beat S.M.I.D.S.Y., which is stupid because Atomic, who alo beat that robot, is in your top five. Granted, you changed it, but the point still stands. :::Oh, and I seriously don't like that section anyway, because everything you've said mkaes me want to say "YOU build a better robot then". CBFan 23:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::That's your problem. You assume. How do you know that I haven't? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :::::Well, unless you're one of the guys behind Terror Australis or Bondi-Titch...CBFan 08:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, TG, you liar. 'GutripperSpeak if you are worthy Heat Finalists I'm glad, so I'll make S.M.I.D.S.Y., The Steel Avenger, Kat 3, Diotoir and Robochicken. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' ALso, we haven't finished the semi-finalists. You can have your choice at making any of the Seventh Wars finalists; I don't know much about them. I'll do RAging Knightmare and Gravity, along with Haardvark. Christophee says he'll do Mute, so you can pick any of the others. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Those five will be fine, although actually there are a few more significant ones than Robochicken. I'll see what I can pull off for the others. I'd just like to stress now, please make sure you take into account what Christophee and I have done with your previous edits, and learn from your mistakes. Thank you. CBFan 22:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Significance should have nothing to do with it. I can list robots that went out in the first round who are more significant than, say, Blade or Trident, yet they have articles already. ::Regarding Robochicken, should it be called Robochicken or Robochicken Evo? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :::No you can't. If a robot went out in Round 1 of the UK wars, then it can never be significant to that competition. Besides, I have my own plans for the robots that fared better in the side-competitions. CBFan 08:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I must say, I don't remember saying I was going to create the article for Mute. I said I'd be happy to do the Series 7 robots and you suggested Mute, but I never said I was going to create it. I'm only mentioning this because I'm quite happy for someone else to create that page if they want to, but if nobody else does, I'll do it eventually. I think that the article should be called 'Robochicken' as Robochicken Evo only entered one series (using that name anyway) and lost in the first round, plus we might as well use a more general name. Christophee 00:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) So, We're having finalists, successful robots, and other robots? That sounds good to me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' I understand your obsessive compulsive behaviour with having all the semi-finalists done first, but we're trying to attract more people here. The first new one comes along, and you delete their work. Why on earth would they stay? It really doesn't matter, in my opinion, because once the semi-finalists are done, Diotoir will merit its own article anyway. Quite frankly, what are you thinking? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :It's an IP, and that was their only piece of work. I could hardly contact them, explain my reasons for doing what I'd done, and apologise, which in all honesty, I would have done under the circumstances. :Besides, I'd really, for once, like for the articles to be their own thing, not a C'n'P of what they were on the Competitor robot page. CBFan 22:02, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Understandable. An might I add that I'm impressed with you lately. You are beginning to sound like a mature admin, and have hardly lost your temper in ages. Well done. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Successful robots I think we should make a new template to put the robots that aren't semi-finalists but still performed well. I think the name succesful robots is inappropriate, but robots that won extreme competitions or awards should be seperate from robots that didn't. While the one on your page is a good indicator, I must disagree with Raizer Blade. They were never that great, and they made a heat final because they sustained less damage and because Terror Bull broke down. I might compile a list of robots who I think should be on the template, and you let me know what you think. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Its up. Tell me what you think. 'Toon Ganondorf (t '